


Is This Home

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Series: Disney Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Leaving The Dark Sides, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Dark Sides As Friends (Sanders Sides), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Disney, Kinda, Songfic, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: Virgil switched sides for his family.Just not the one you think.And he really misses them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides
Series: Disney Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Is This Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on the song "Home" from Beauty and the Beast on Broadway! (Technically the junior version since that was the one I did and I used that version of the song but...)
> 
> I don't have much else to add, just enjoy!
> 
> ~Spoilers~  
> TW/CW: Janus mention, Remus mention, sympathetic dark sides, kinda unsympathetic Patton and kind of implied Light Sides (if you squint), mentions of entrapment or imprisonment, kinda abandonment (on Virgil's part), flinching, crying, brief weapon mention, brief mentions of possible endangerment, isolation mention

Morality smiled at him. “And this’ll be your room Anxiety.”

Virgil wanted to laugh.  _ More like a cell,  _ he thought.

The light side, seeing his apprehension, tried to comfort him. “Now I know this wasn’t your first choice, but you’ll come to love it here. You’re finally safe from those awful dark sides.”

Virgil bit his tongue trying not to scream.

He had never wanted to leave his family, but he overheard Morality threatening Janus to either switch sides or give up one of them. 

He knew Janus. Even though he pretended to only care about himself, he would never let Morality willingly take one of them. 

That’s why Virgil left in the night. He had to protect his family. Even if it meant dealing with these people.

Morality tried to give him a hug, but he flinched away and darted into the new room. He shut the door and leaned against it.

“Okay, well, make yourself at home,” the other called through the door.

The anxious side held his breath until he finally heard footsteps walking away. He slowly let himself slide to the floor, burying his head in his arm, and letting a few silent tears fall.

“Yes, I made the choice,” he whispered to himself, “for the others, I will stay.”

He grabbed the duffle bag full of things he was allowed to keep.

“But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way,” he faced the door, “You monster!”

Virge glared daggers at the door, imagining that sickeningly sweet smile.

“If you think that what you've done is right, well then,” he moved closer to the door, putting his fist quietly against it, “You're a fool! Think again!”

He looked around his new room. “Is this home?”

He rubbed his hand over the black comforter above the black sheets on the bed.

“Is this where I should learn to be happy?”

Virgil sat down on it and grabbed the black cased pillow and brought it to his chest.

“Never dreamed that a home could be dark--” he drew his hoodie closer “--and cold.”

He pulled his bag closer with one arm and began rifling through his little belongings, searching for his plaid purple, silver, and black tied blanket. It was a gift from Remus after he told the others his name.

While looking, he brought out a spider plushie that Janus had given him soon after he had formed.

He released the pillow and held the plush close. “I was told every day in my childhood:

Even when we grow old, home should be where the heart is.”

He sighed. “Never were words so true.”

Virgil looked into the spider’s three sets of button eyes, each pair matching someone in his family’s. “My heart's far, far away. Home is too.”

He stared into the hazel and gold eyes that would wrap his cape around the anxious side when he was panicking or just chilly. The eyes that would tuck him into bed and sing him to sleep after a nightmare. The eyes that could shift from closed off and intimidating to soft and loving in seconds. “What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately.”

He gazed into the red and green eyes that would either prank him or help Virge prank others. The eyes that would console him and apologize in his own way when an adventure got a little too dangerous. The eyes that chose Virgil as a brother when his own brother rejected him “And to think I complained of that dull provincial place,” he scoffed.

He looked up at the barren, blank, and dark room surrounding him. “Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever?”

_ I didn’t even leave a note or say goodbye. _

_ They probably think I hate them. _

_ These “light sides” will  _ want _ me to hate them. _

“Shut away from the world until who knows when.”

_ Will I be allowed to talk to the others? _

_ Will I be allowed to talk to Thomas? _

_ Will I be allowed to do anything? _

Virgil stood up, panicking about what he had just done. The spider fell to the ground at the movement and the side quickly scooped him up.

“Oh, but then, as my life has been altered once, it can change again.”

He thinks about how no matter what happened, Remus would always chase the monster away and save Virge, nearly at the cost of his own life.

He thinks about how he got here. How Janus would have given himself to the light sides in an instant to protect the family. Virgil’s real family.

“Build higher walls around me! Change every lock and key!” he yelled at the emptiness. Any fear of the others on this side listening vanished, replaced by strength and will from the ones he loves.

“Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me.”

Virgil looked down lovingly at the reminder of where he really belongs. “My heart's far, far away, home and free…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've just been given horrible news after horrible news and needed to vent on a character.
> 
> I had this idea for awhile, but I finally sat down and wrote this in like an hour. That being said, if you come across any spell, continuity, or grammar errors, please tell me!
> 
> Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
